Beautiful Darkness Was Her Name
by KonIsMiiName
Summary: Sesshomaru in love with Miyami, a brown skined girl. A human girl! Can this love work out or will it die before it even begins?  A/N: The name Miyami is my character but i do not own Sesshomaru nor any of other InuYasha characters. i make no money of this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, what is the reason for your going back there?" Jaken asked. "You dare question your Lord?" Sesshoumaru stated. "N-n-no My Lord! I-i-i would never think of doing that Lord Sesshoumaru!" The kappa groveled his head at the feet of his lord. "But that is what you did, and if you ever do it again-" Sesshoumaru reached down grabbing the kappa by his neck, turning him blue "it will be the end of your life." He dropped the poor kappa with a loud _thunk. _"This one's reasons are no concern of yours." _"Hell, I don't even know if what I am doing is right, but I just have to have her." _Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

"Hey Miyami!" Kagome called out. "Yo! Kagome long time no see! I've missed you so much!" Miyami responded hugging Kagome tight. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I had to go back to the States for summer vacation! It totally slipped my mind and I was call you right, but my parents took my phone so that I would be able to pack faster." Miyami explained. Kagome smiled at her friend. "It's fine. I've been..._busy _this summer." The bell in the school tower tolled. "Come on lets get to class, I don't want the demon of a teacher to lose her head." Miyami said pulling Kagome's arm "Yeah, well lets hope she really isn't a demon." "Dude relax, that kind of stuff only exist in manga and anime. Though it would be really cool if I could meet the that sexy dude with the fluffy tail!" Miyami gushed. "Trust me you would not want to met him." "Huh? I'm confused. You say that like you really know him or something?" "Ha-ha n-no nothing l-like that. I'm just saying." Kagome explained nervously. "Kagome relax. I was just kidding I know that all of the dog demon and stuff is totally fake. Maybe you need to learn that." "Yea. Right." Pushing her friend lightly. "Come on! Lighten up! It's the first day of school, your sister from like a _totally _different family is back, and she's gonna bring some action into your life!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at her American best friend. "Alright! Lets go!" They laughed and talk as they made their way to their homeroom class.

* * *

"_Why the hell-" Sesshoumaru looked at his new attire. "do these modern people wear this?"_ He looked in the mirror in his hotel room. He was wearing a semi-tight long sleeve button down white t-shirt with red and blue graphics coming across the chest, trailing down the side and continuing in to his ivory colored pants. His silver had turned black and was much shorter then usual, his honey colored eyes were a dull hazel, and his youkai was suppressed substantially. _"This Sesshoumaru does not like, but I guess I have to settle. I can't change it now, that requires to much work." __**"You really should stop talking to yourself. You woke me up."**_His demon growled. _"Shut the hell up! Maybe you should stop listening!" _Sesshoumaru roared at himself. _**"You stupid fucker! I am **_**you, **_**so if your listening then **_**I'm **_**listening!"**_Sesshoumaru growled out loud shaking the walls and tuning out himself. He looked down at his pure white Rolex. "Damn! I'm going to miss her!" He adjusted the collar that gave him this new look and tuck it behind the collar of the shirt. Sesshoumaru looked out the window to see if any witness might be lagging outside his window. Once he made sure, he jumped out and floated in the direction of a certain high school.

* * *

"To all that is fluffy! That man can bore you to your literal death!" Miyami exclaimed. Kagome laughed hard. "Miyami you really are an over exaggerated girl, but I love you!" "Oh what ever! You know I'm right. What in all of the sanity that I do have, does that man have to have such a boring voice. I mean come on! We're talking about the Rococo Era! The era of elegance and-and see look I can't even describe it right because he makes it drag by." "Miyami, when you stop downing our teacher enough to get your lunch, make your way by the large oak. That's will I'll be." Kagome said. "Fine, I'm coming." Miyami rushed to get her lunch and caught up with Kagome. Kagome laid out the blanket and sat down with Miyami plopping down across from her. "OK, so how was your summer? What did you do? And did you meet any hot dudes along the way?" Miyami asked nearly suffocating Kagome with questions. "It was good. Nothing important. Yes I did, but I can't tell him right now." Kagome answered calmly. "Wait, what do you mean by _nothing important_?" "I mean nothing that is very exciting to tell you." Miyami saw a look in Kagome's eye and knew that her best friend was lying, but decided to let it go. "Fine, well my summer was totally boring. Nothing but meeting my mother's side of the family, me and my father felt kinda out of place. I kept hearing the same questions over and over-" Miyami sat up and made her voice really snobbish sounding "-_why did your father name you Miyami? what does it mean? Oh, well why did he name you that? _I mean dude I told like everybody at least five times. The only good thing is that I got the rest of that manga collection we started watching before the summer came along." "Which one? We watched a lot?" "With the dudes with the hella sexy white hair. Oh! _InuYasha_! That's its name." Kagome eyes got big from the name of her new acquaintance, but to Miyami it look like she was just excited. "You can come over and read some anytime. You know my parents don't really care." Kagome tried to smile. "No, I'm fine that manga really isn't in my interest anymore. I got bored with it." Miyami knew something was up, but just like the summer deal she dropped it. "Oh. Alright." "Miyami, ummm can you come over to my house after school. There's something really important I want to tell you, but I can't do it here." All of the doubt that Miyami had melted away. "Yea, dude sure. I'll be there around 4:30 ." "Kay, great." The bell tolled, warning them that they had 3 minutes left to get their last class of the day. They cleaned up quickly and wave to each other as they headed in different directions.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru got to the high school he landed in a large oak tree. Shielded by leaves Sesshoumaru sat and waited for the girl. He didn't have to wait long before he saw her. Her scent seemed to find him and suffocate youkai nose. He breathed deep taking in her essence. His eyes widening slightly to see that his little one was _"hanging out"_ with the miko that his hanyou brother had taking a liking to. _"So they're friends. Hmm, this can pose as an obstacle for me." _Sesshoumaru thought. He was so engulfed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Kagome and Miyami settle down right underneath him. Her scent, much stronger then before, is what bought him to look down and see them. "_InuYasha! That's its name!" _Her sweet voice rung in his ears, but the mention of his hanyou brother's name startled him. _"She knows of him, and not of me?" _Sesshoumaru listen carefully. _"You can come over and read some anytime. You know my parents don't really care." _Her voice seemed to call to him even though she did not know of his existence._ "Reading? Right, I do remembering hearing that someone had put some of our era into books. But what are these 'manga'?" "Miyami, ummm can you come over to my house after school. There's something really important I want to tell you, but I can't do it here." The miko called to his little one. "Miyami. Beautiful darkness. A fitting name for one that is dark and beautiful." _Sesshoumaru was very content with his thoughts of making her _his _beautiful darkness. _"Yea, dude sure. I'll be there around 4:30 ." "She is meeting the miko. This will be very useful to this one." _A smirk slid across Sesshoumaru's face. A bell tolled, making his beloved Miyami leave him there in the tree. Sesshoumaru cursed the bell and vowed to break it one day. _"Until then I have to figure out a way to get that miko out of my way so that I can get to Miyami." _He breathed deep one last time, taking in all of her scent that he could before turning and making his way back to his hotel room. _"Soon __she will be mine. Beautiful darkness will be all mine." _Was the only thought running through Sesshoumaru head.

* * *

Miyami had been sitting around the corner of Kagome's home for about five minutes. "Why is she late? We always meet right here." Miyami decided to go knock on the door. When she got to the door she saw a note left for her by Kagome. _"Had something really important to do I'll have to tell you tomorrow." _"Well great. She knows I hate to walk home alone." As Miyami turned in the direction of her house she started to think. _"I wonder what was so important that she had to ditch? I won't mention anything about it until after school. Yea, that's what I'll do." Miyami was so engulfed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the telephone pole. "Hmmm, I'm hungry. Maybe I'll stop at the ramen pl-" _her thoughts were cut off by the _thunk _of her head hitting the pole. She lost conscience.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been following Miyami planing to approach her soon, when he saw her slam into pole. He ran and caught her before she could hit the floor. "I'm glad I know where you live." _"But how am I going to explain to her how I know?" _He thought. He walked behind a building before taking flight. _"It would seem rather odd if I walked around with her in my arms like this." _He finally looked down at her face, taking in all of her. Her dark brown hair looked luxurious as the wind flowed through it. He couldn't see her brown eyes, but he was glad because he that they would take his breath away. He ran his thumb over her mocha colored skin. It seemed flawless underneath his touch. _"I want her. I lust her. I _need _her." _Sesshoumaru eyes wondered down onto her breast. He fought back the temptation of cupping them in his hand. _"They would fit perfectly in my hand. No. They _will _fit perfectly in my hand." _A smirk rose upon Sesshoumaru's lips. He lowered him self to the windowsill of Miyami's room. _"Many nights I have watch from here. Longing to be invited in." _He opened the window with one hand listening to see if her parents were home. They weren't. He set Miyami on her bed and proceeded down the steps to grab a glass of water and to figure out how he was going to explain how he got in here, and how he knew her. A thought popped into Sesshoumaru's head. "Yes. I could do that. It's perfect." Sesshoumaru started his way towards the door but was stop in his steps when he heard Miyami stir upstairs. _"I have about an hour and a half before she wakes up. That's plenty of time." _Sesshoumaru headed out of the door, stepping a bit quick not wanting to leave his soon to be lover alone in her current state. "I'll have to be quick." He walked up to an abandon house.

* * *

When Miyami woke she was in her bedroom underneath the blankets. When she tried to sit up a splitting headache hit her. _"Ugh! How did I get here? And I'm still hungry." _Miyami was still in her thoughts when her room door opened and a tall sleek man carrying a tray of food. He stop at the foot of her bed when he realized that she was staring at him. "I'm sorry. You don't know me, but I just moved down the street from you. In that abandoned house. I was walking when I saw you walk into a pole. Being the person that I am I couldn't leave you there, so I carried you home. When I got here the door was unlocked so I put you here. You've been out for about two hours." He talked with much affection and concern. His voice was like the finest silk that covered his built body. "N-no you're f-fine." _"More like sexy." _"Good." He smiled. His brilliant white teeth shined like diamonds for her. _"God help me. I don't even know him and I want him." _"Are you hungry?" "Yeah. I mean, yes. I am hungry. Very much so actually. Ha" "Good. I hope you like what I made." He handed Miyami the tray of food. She drooled at the tasty smelling food. Taking the chopsticks in her hand she started with the ramen. She was slurping up the last of it when she finally noticed that the mysterious boy was staring at her. She swallowed. "You do know that it's impolite to stare at a lady while she's eating?" "It's also not polite to walk into poles out in the open." Miyami couldn't help but giggle at his joke. "Yes, I suppose you're right." There was kind of an awkward silence. Miyami picked at her dumplings. "Do you not like this one's- I mean my dumplings?" "N-no! It's just that I'm not a heavy eater. I'm not like those sticks out there though, I love to eat but I just can't eat a lot in one serving. I'll save them for later. Is that okay with you?" The boy eyes widened but returned to normal just as fast. "You're asking me to tell you what to do?" It was her turn to be surprised. She thought about it for a bit. "Yes. Yes, I supposed I am." She bowed her head slightly. "Master, I obey." The boy was was beside her within an instant. "Would you really like for me to be you master, and you my servant?" His seductive voice rung in her ears making her shiver just a bit. She answered in the smallest of whisper. "Yes." "Then so be it." He scooped her into his strong arms. "You are mine now." "Yes." She couldn't nor wouldn't say no, because that would be a lie. She wanted to be his. She wanted to be owned by him. She wanted to stay with him forever. The boy leaned in and kissed her full of lust and adoration. She couldn't catch her breath, he wasn't allowing her to breath. When the kiss broke she gasped for air, sitting straight up in bed with a large headache making it's way to the surface. She looked around the room. _"It was a dream." _She sighed rubbing her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru had been downstairs trying to figure out how he was going to fully explain to Miyami this situation when he heard her fully wake up. _"I guess the time has come." _Sesshoumaru stood and walked up the stairs. When he opened the door he saw her turn her head slowly towards him and her eyes widen and her breathing seemed to increase. _"Did she know I was here? No. Not possible. Is it?" _His thoughts were interrupted by Miyami voice. "Y-y-you! Y-y-you're f-from m-m-my d-d-dream! Why a-are y-y-you h-h-here?" Sesshoumaru spoke slow not wanting his lust for her right now to speak through his voice. "I do not know of you and you of me. How can it be that I am from you're dream?" _"Can it be that she has spiritual powers?" _He concentrated on Miyami, giving her his full attention. He saw her take a deep breath and blow it out. His youkai couldn't help but breath her scent in. _"Intoxicating." _"Listen I don't know how but what I do know is that you better not say what happen to me happen to me." "What do you believe happen to you." "Let me take a wild guess. I walked into a pole, you saw me and bought me here." _She must have some type of spiritual connections!" _"Do you know how I got you here?" "No. But I would like to know." "I walked here." "Oh. That sucks." "What?" "I thought you would say something like, _I flew here. _Haha. Wow can't believe I said that out loud." Miyami smiled at him. _"She doubts I can take flight, how unbelievable. But I must remember that this is the most unbelievable era anyway." _"Do you know my name?" Her face dropped a bit. "No. I didn't have time to ask you in my dream because you were- ummmm nothing." "You can call me Teru for now." "What do you mean for now?" "I mean that until I know something for sure, that is my that I give to you. Do you understand?" "Yes, I understand. But what is it that you're trying to figure out?" "That I can not tell you because if I do I know for sure that the out look I want you to see me in would change. I'll tell what it is when the time is right. For the both of us." "Oooooooh. Sounds like to me that you're not even sure of what this thing you're trying to figure out." "That is true, but that is because I am not used to this feeling." "What feeling?" "Another thing that I can't tell you." "SO WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME?" "I can tell you that me and you will be very acquainted soon." "Yeah, like we aren't right now." "No we aren't. We just know of each other, but I would like to get to know you. To lo-forget it. It is obvious that you would not like to know me." _"I hate to use guilt but I must in order to get her. I will _do _anything. I will _remove _anything in my path." _"N-no that is not true." He could see that beneath her brown skin her cheeks were warmed. _"A shy one. Lovely." _"I want to know you. And don't flatter yourself it's not because you're so damn good looking...whoa again with the unwanted words, it's because I like you even though I don't know you. I feel...drawn to you. I can't describe it but I know that me and you are supposed to...be together...in what way I just don't know yet. What I do know is that I don't know anything about you except that you live down street from me in that old abandoned house and that you make some really good ramen, and I won't be surprised if your dumplings are really tasty too." She smiled wide at him. _"How did she know about the house? I just came up with that not to long ago. She must have some connections, but how can I find out if it's true? But it wouldn't surprise me, she is exceptionally intelligent." _"You do know my name and you do know that we have some type of relationship." "Right but what kind of a relationship?" Sesshoumaru walked over beside her, sat down next to her, and looked at her eyes. "Well we'll have to find out. Now won't we?" He saw her shudder just a bit and her eyes widen. _"I said I wasn't going to seduce her. It doesn't feel right...but I need her to trust me. That well isn't going to be boarded up much sooner and that miko will be coming here." _He put the hand nearest to her on her face brought it up and cupped her cheek. "Can you do this one something?" _"Shit! That slipped out!" _Sesshoumaru cursed himself for not watching his tongue. "A-a-anything." "Lovely. Can you not tell your friend about us yet?" "Why?" "I want to tell her myself and I'll reward you later for keeping this secret." He extended his thumb so that it could touch and massage her lips. "Please?" "For you, anything." She whispered against his thumb. "Good." He stood up. "I'll see you later. I have to go." "Where?" Sesshoumaru laughed a loud. _"Seems like she doesn't want to be away from me already. Ha" _"Right down street. To my house." Sesshoumaru sat back down, this time right on top of her so close that their lips could touch. He leaned in so that his lips were against her ear and he whispered. "I'll be there all night, at least until you come for me." With that he leaned back and kissed her lips, begging her that his tongue could enter. She allowed. He was almost about to explode inside from the taste of her. _"To all of Kami." _Sesshoumaru stopped the kiss got up and walked to the window. "Just go out of the front door." "Can't your parents are coming in." as soon as he said that they heard Miyami's parents walk into the house. Sesshoumaru opened the window, and just before he jumped, Miyami called to him. "Wait!" "I must go. I can not stay. If I get caught it is all over, you will never see me again." "I understand, but what time should I come over." He saw Miyami smile but there was a look in her eyes. _"Lust? This is not how our relationship is supposed to start!" _"When ever you are ready for me. I'll be up don't worry about the time. I do want to see you again, but if you are to scared of getting caught or can't get out," Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a black butterfly filled in with black diamonds dangling as the center piece . "hold this necklace and think of me. I'll always come." He turned and jumped. He grabbed a branch swung and land promptly on his two feet. Brushing himself off he heard a voice in his head. _"Come to me. Come to me. Come to me. Come to me." _He looked back to see Miyami in her window looking down at him. "Just wanted to see if it worked!" She waved and blew him a kiss. "I'll see you soon." He smiled and waved a little. "I'll wait forever." He turned away as soon as she closed the window and closed the shades. _"What am I doing! That was not who I am!" _He turned his head looking back at her house one more time before walking up the stairs to his "house". _"What is she doing to me?" _He opened the door to the house. "This is not good enough for her. This one must go find things to fill this house." He turned right back around and heading towards downtown Tokyo.

* * *

"Holy cow nipples!" Miyami clutching the necklace that Teru gave just gave her to her heart. Her heart was racing. "I'm going to go see him. I _have_ to see him." She looked down at her hand. "What? Haha! What am I in a classic romance story. _The lead character clutching of her heart as if to slow it down. _Haha how lame!" "Miyami! Are you up there?" Her mother called to her. "Yes, I already ate so I'm going to go get in the shower and go to bed. Kay?" "Alright. Me and your father are going off to bed now. We have to get up early in the morning so we probably won't see you until late night tomorrow." "Alright mum. I understand. I'm used to it." _"Good maybe I can get Teru over here tomorrow. Whoa, where did that thought come from. I just met him _today! _And now I want him in my bed. I really need to get control of myself." _Miyami took a deep breath and gathered her stuff for her shower. As she started to undress in the bathroom, the necklace fell from her towel. She picked it up. "Oh right, forgot to put this on." She set it on the shelf. "You'll look cute with my outfit tonight." With that she hopped in the shower.

When Miyami got out of the shower a note was on her pillow. She picked it up and read softly out loud to herself:

_Beautiful Darkness,_

_As soon as you are done with your bathing come see me,_

_if you cannot get out from the front and cannot get down from the window,_

_you know what to do._

_~Teru~_

_ "_He could have just came and taken a shower with me." "I thought that would be in your greatest interest, I know for next time though." "Holy fudge balls! You scared me!" Teru stepped out from behind her door. "I greatly apologize. I did not mean to." "Well you did!" Miyami giggled from her own pansy actions. "Why did you leave the note if you're right here?" "I just dropped it off when the door opened I thought it was your parents. So I hid behind the door." "Oh, well if you want you can stay until I get dressed, but I don't know if you want to see me..ummmm...you know...naked." "I will turn around if that is what you wish." _"It isn't what I wish, but I suppose that it is the right thing to do right now since I just met him. For what I wouldn't give for him to just take me right her right now. Ugh!" _"Ummm yea that will be good. Just come sit down on the bed I need to get my stuff out of the closet." She watched as Teru nodded and walked over to her bed and sat down facing away from her. "Just so you know. I would never take advantage of you with out your permission. I thought about coming into the bathe with you, but I am scared." Miyami was puzzled as she slipped on her black skinny jeans. "Of what? Me?" "In a way, yes. I am scared of what I might _do_ to you. I don't want to cause you that pain." _"Does he mean what I think he means?" _Miyami was too curious to stop herself from turning around to see Teru looking dead at her. "Yet. I don't want to cause you that kind of pain yet." "I thought you were going to turn around." "I was and I did, but you called me." "I did not." "Not you intentionally, but your body did." Teru pointed to the necklace hanging right in between her breast. "Because it has contact with your skin when you, your body, or even you _soul_ calls to me, I will come." Miyami looked down. "Oh. Well that's nice to know...I guess." She looked up at Teru and then back down again. Her hands flew up to cover her breast. She knew that there was no point to it because of her dark skin you wouldn't see it but she blushed. Hard. "I am so sorry! I'm not like a whore or anything, just didn't think about it! Wait, that didn't come out right." Her frantic babble was cut off by Teru's hands pulling hers off of herself. "Don't worry about it Love. I understand." He leaned down kissed and licked on each of her breast. He slipped a shirt over her head when he was done and then carried her to the bed and sat her down. _"Okay, this is new to me and that was really weird but it felt so...good. And now I feel totally at ease in his arms." _Teru had stopped her thoughts by tapping her leg. "Huh?" "I want your foot." "Why? Don't tell me you have some type of obsession with feet?" "My only obsession is you. I just merely want to place your shoes upon your feet." "Oh, okay." She leaned back on the bed and then lifted her foot and placed it in his lap. "May I ask something?" Miyami looked at Teru. "Sure. Shoot." "OK. Why must your pants be so tight." "Let me put on and tie the other shoe." "You must answer my question." "I have to put on and tie my shoe in order to show you." Teru let go of her foot. "Thank you." He nodded. Miyami picked up her shoe and stood up. "Tonight my pants are a tad bit tight so I can show off this-" Miyami turned to the side, bent down, and started to put on her other shoe. "see I have a nice ass in this pants. Hahaha, thought you would like." Miyami stood up and held out her hand to Teru. "What is it you want?" "I want you to take my hand and get me out of here I'm dressed and ready to do what ever you want to do tonight." Miyami smiled wide at her new friend. Teru took her hand and rose up off the bed leaned down so that his lips were right at her ear. "What ever I want?" _"Holy hell. Is that seduction I hear in his voice?" _Miyami swallowed hard. "Ummm, yea what ever you want." "You do not know how many things I would _like _to do to you. I am asking permission. Can I do what ever I want to you, now and later on?" _"What should I say? Yes? No?...Maybe? Ugh! This dude is fudging with my mind...but I like it." _"I give you permission, but I don't want _that_ tonight...maybe tomorrow. But not tonight." "What ever you wish." She saw him lower his head and then she felt him lick and then suck on her neck. She heard a noise. _"What is that? Sounds like...MOANING! Oh. My. Buddha! Its me!" _Miyami was so wrapped up in pleasure that she didn't feel Teru lift her up and carry her to the window. Miyami moaned every time Teru sucked a piece of her skin inside of his mouth. When he finally stopped she heard herself whine like a puppy looking for her master. "That is all I can do for you tonight. Now lets get out of here." Miyami just nodded. "Something wrong beautiful?" She shook her head no. She licked her lips. "Just speechless right now. I've never had that done to me before. I'm new to it." she practically whispered. "It is OK love, there will be many things that we will do, tonight or another time, that you will be new to. But I promise you that you will love every bit of it." "Promise?" "On my life." "Alrighty then. Let's go!" Miyami moved her arms from underneath his and hung them around Teru's neck.

* * *

"I'm trusting you with my life. So take good care of it alright?" "I understand my beautiful darkness." Sesshoumaru kissed Miyami's forehead and looked straight into her eyes. "Please hold on tight even though I would catch you before you hit the ground, I don't like to take my chances. I would kill myself before I let any harm to before you." He saw her head away from him. "Is there something I said that has sadden you?" He asked cautiously. He whipped the tears that where streaking her beautiful face. He saw that she talked with hesitation. "Please tell me if I said something wrong!" "N-n-no, it's not you. It's me. The things that you speak they go straight to my heart. See I wouldn't even be expressing stuff like this. Ugh! You have my mind all jumbled up. I can't think straight when you're around or even when something reminds me of you. I can't make out this feeling I feel when I'm around you, I like it but on the other hand I don't. Every word, every action, every _kiss_ makes me go wild. Your very voice makes me want to do very naughty naughty things. And I can't take it anymore alright! Can you _PLEASE _me how you feel?" _"She is asking me how I truly feel. I must obey her and tell her the truth...but no the whole thing." _"You want to know how I really feel?" "Yes! That is what I just asked you isn't it? Stop staling and tell me," He saw her take a deep breath and blow it out. "I promise I won't cry. What ever you say I won't cry." "I was not staling. I was simply just making sure that you were sure with your decision." Sesshoumaru took a breath and then started doing something that he _never _did. He poured out his heart, telling Miyami how he really felt. "You are my sun. My moon. You are my very life. As I have said before I will kill myself if you were to die. I would see no meaning to my life anymore. I would see no reason to mate with anyone else. No one compares to you. You just don't understand the thoughts that run through my head if I even hear something that starts with a 'M'. You don't understand the lust I feel for you. You are my OCD. You are my obsession. You are mine to have. You just don't know how many times I have dreams about you. IN ONE NIGHT! You just don't know I lust for you. How I need for you. How I need for you. Right now at this very moment I am holding back, because if I had it my way you would've been mine. Whether you wanted to be or not. Because I love you." Sesshoumaru looked in the eyes of Miyami, searching for something that showed that she felt the same way. All of a sudden Miyami burst into tears and was crying against his chest. "I knew you couldn't keep your promise. Haha." "Th-that's n-not fair. I-i-i w-would've never m-made that p-p-p-promise, i-i-if I would've k-known y-y-you w-w-were g-g-going t-t-to say t-t-that." "Shhhhhh love. I understand. Just cry, I'll be there for you no matter what." Sesshoumaru carried her back to the bed and laid down. He stroked her hair for the rest of the night. When she did finally fall asleep atop of him, he stayed and just laid there with his new mate atop of him. _"Even though we didn't even make it outside, this night has be eventful." _Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and breathed deep taking in the night air and the scent of beautiful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Miyami woke the next day she was wrapped up in her blankets in her bed. She sighed aloud. "I guess last night was just a dream. Again. Wait but then that means that when I woke the first time that was a part of the dream, but then that means that everything was a dream. Oh fucking forget it! I'm getting confused." "So am I love and that is something that never happens to me. So could you please stop it." Miyami head looked where the voice came from. What her eyes fell upon was the best thing that she had seen in forever. "Teru!" Miyami basic ripped the covers off of herself before pouncing on Teru. As soon as she was in his arms the memories from last night came flooding back to her. She pulled away from him. "You love me?" "I do not understand the question are you asking me if I love you?" "No, I'm asking for a confirmation. I'm making sure that I didn't dream what I remember from last night...I want it to be true." She looked away from Teru not wanting to show him how close to tears she was. She felt Teru turn her head to face him. He looked at her with those dark hazel eyes of his. "I do love you. Be lucky that I told you, I wouldn't have, had it not been for the fact that you asked for my true feelings. I could not, no, _would _not lie to you. I told you the truth, but what I am waiting for is your answer." Miyami cocked her head to the side and gave Teru a confused look. "Huh?" "Last night I told you I loved you," Miyami smiled at there very words. _"He loves me! Haha lame mode again." _"but you never told me if you felt the same way. You cried. For good or for bad I do not know. You never told me 'I love you too'." The warmth of his hand left her face. She thought back to last night._ "Oh my Buddha! I really never told him!" _She put her arms around Teru neck and hugged him as tight as she could as if to absorb the pain he must feel for having to wait for her to answer. "I am so sorry Teru. I made you wait so long for an answer!" she buried her face into his chest. She heard a soft rumble against her ear. Teru was laughing. "I didn't wait long. And even if I did, I would've waited eternity for your answer." "I know but I am still sorry." "You are not sorry, you are beautiful." Miyami couldn't wallow in her self pity with a comment like that, she smiled wide. "Thank you. It's nice to hear that every once in a while. But anyway, in order for me to give you your answer say it again." "You want me to say it again, for the third time." "Yes." "You'll only get limited number of those." "Please Teru! One more time!" Miyami gave him her best little girls face that she could. It seemed to work. "I love you." Miyami leaned up and kissed Teru with all her might. Their tongues seemed to wrestle against each other. _"I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I _really really _love him." _Miyami chanted in her head. When she finally pulled back for some air, she gave him his answer. "I love you too." Before she could even get in a good breath, Miyami felt wetness on her neck and warm hands underneath her shirt; one holding her back the other fondling her right breast. "Mmmmm" Miyami moaned against Teru lips. She felt a new object against her back. _"What is that?" _She let one hand slip from Teru neck and feel beneath her. _"We're on the floor! Why are we on the floor? OMB! Not now! My parents are home!" _Miyami began to fidget underneath Teru. His lips left hers. He looked at her. "What is wrong love?" Miyami looked away from Teru. "My parents are home." "No, they left about an hour ago." Miyami was glad that Teru couldn't see that she was blushing from her own embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. Now I remember from last night them telling me." "It's alright love. No harm done." Their lips connected once more. _"I'm so glad that my parents are gone. Wait, if they told me yesterday then that mean that today I- holy fudge balls I have to go!" _Miyami began to fidget underneath Teru once again. Teru lean up again. "What is it now?" _"I've irritated him!" _"I'm so so so so sorry. I'm not,you know, trying to stop this or anything but can you please tell me what day it is." "It is fine that you asked this. Today would happen to be Thursday." "What! I have to go." Miyami started to push herself from up under Teru. Teru hands came down over her shoulders stoping her progress. "There is no reason to worry. Your parents believe that you are sick." "Huh?" "Early this morning your parents decide that they should check on you.-" Miyami saw an angry look in Teru's eyes. "I had very little time to undress you, dress you again in your sleep wear, and then hide somewhere. Just to my luck it was both of your parents. They both kissed you, realized that you were over heated and turned of your clock." Miyami squinted her eyes at Teru. "Is that the truth?" "The whole truth. I swear on our love." "Alrighty then. Answer me this though how did I become so hot?" "Well I do believe that you would have to ask your mother and father that now wouldn't you." Miyami hit him lightly in the chest. "You know what I mean." "Yes I suppose I do. I believe that because you slept on me most of the night my body heat was to much for your body." "Oh, that's...some what logical." "Are you finished with the questing now?" "Are you rushing me to be finish with the questing so that you could continue to grope me?" Miyami smile to let him know that she was being playful. "I could just that while you're asking the next questions." Teru flashed a bright smile to Miyami. "I don't think that will do. Just do it now, so then maybe I can get 'hot'." "My pleasure." Miyami felt Teru hand against her body and his lips on her's once more. Miyami had managed to get Teru's shirt off and somehow her's got in the making too. Miyami had undid the button on Teru's pants and was working on getting them off. Teru already had her pajama pants past her thighs. Miyami pants had just gotten off of her when the doorbell rung. "Ignore it." Teru whispered against her lips. "OK." The doorbell rung again but a voice came with it this time. "Miyami! Open up! It's Kagome!" Miyami and Teru stopped at the voice of Miyami's best friend. "Don't." "I have to if I don't it's going to get worst. I promise I'll try to get her out of here quickly...or you could just met her." "NO!" Teru practically growled at her. She couldn't help but cower beneath him. "I'm sorry! Please don't be angry! It's not my fault! I don't want her here right now just as much as you do, but please don't hate me!" Miyami closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. She couldn't. "Don't do that." Teru whispered. Miyami opened her eyes. "Don't assume that I'm going to hate you because of the friends you keep. I could never hate you. My love over powers any feeling of that sort for you." Miyami felt his hand against her face, she moved her head so that the warmth of his hand intensified. "Please don't cry over me. I am the one that should have tears. I am the one that will bring you pain. I am the one that will hurt you again and again. So don't cry." Teru wiped away her tears. Kagome ruined the sentimental moment. "Miyami come one open the door! I'm really thirsty! Open up!" Miyami sighed at her friends worst entry ever. "Teru." "Yes love?" "You have to move, put clothes on and leave. I have to put some clothes on, I don't think anybody would like to see me come to the door with just my panties on." "I would." Miyami smiled and kissed Teru. "Come on. Stop playing. I really need to get the door if I don't she's going to break the door." Miyami didn't even get the sentence out good before Teru whisked her up and laid her on the bed. "Teru I said-" She was cut off by a shirt that was being pulled over her head. When it finally got over her face Teru tongue was licking her leg. Miyami let out a soft moan. She felt his tongue leave her thigh but realized it was because he had put her jeans on for her. _"He's dressing me." _Just as the thought left her head she felt him put on her shoes and stand her up. She realized her shirt wasn't even fully on, it was just around her neck. She saw Teru bend down. "Don't you dare. Not right-" she was cut off by the feeling of her left breast being sucked inside Teru's mouth and her other being fondled. "P-p-please don't." She meant for it to come out loud and strong but it barely made it to a whisper. When he did stop Miyami whimpered. "You told me to stop." If it was possible, Miyami would have died right there from her own lust. "Oh yeah. It's all my fault now huh?" "Not entirely. It was my fault too. I couldn't stop." Teru bought his head up, his lips hovering right over Miyami's. "And I can't now." Just before he got to Miyami lips Kagome made herself known again. "Miyami! Open up!" Miyami felt Teru's head rest on her shoulder. "Go. She won't go away. I know her and she'll stay there for about another fifteen minutes." "I must leave you?" "You must." Miyami turned her head to Teru and kissed his cheek. "Get. I gotta go." She kinda picked him up off of her. She started to walked twards the door, when Teru pulled her back. "I'll be back around sunset." "She'll be gone before that." "I know, but I have to pick somethings up." "Alright. I'll see you at sunset then." Miyami turned again to leave but once more she was pulled back but this time it was lips that stalled her exit. "I needed that to get me through the day." Miyami whispered. "So did I." Miyami finally felt Teru's warmth leave her. She watched him jump out the window and head towards his house. "MIYAMI! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Miyami sighed and walked down the stairs slowly. "Coming!" She opened the door for her best friend.

* * *

A/N: I'll Update soon With this chapter i got really tired so i just kept it in Myami's P.O.V.

Anyway soon some "Action" will be going on *Boow Chicka Woow* lol anyway reviews would be nice not required but they would be nice


End file.
